Starcrossed 3: Questions of the Soul
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Obstacles of the Soul. Jeremy is overcoming his addiction, and they are steadily growing closer...but Chloe is beginning to remember things about Thaddeus that shock her, confuse her, and make her wonder about Katherine's part in his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Sequel to: Secrets of the Soul...&...Obstacles of the Soul**

A/N: Happy Birthday Virgogirl1979!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Behind the large home Chloe pulled out the weeds of the overgrown garden that had once been the town's pride and joy during Lucia Salvatore's life, but after her death had become the mess before her. The blonde couldn't believe that they'd let a place that obviously looked so beautiful in its prime descend to the degree it had, and had offered to restore it. She had so much to thank the Salvatores for, and she wanted to pay them back in some way. Sweat poured down her neck and caused her shirt to stick to her chest.

Wiping at the sweat on her brow, Chloe knelt up on her knees and grabbed the hem of her shirt, moving the sticky material, giving a little sigh of relief as the wind hit her wet skin and gave her a moment's relief.

"My, my," a soft, sultry voice declared.

Looking up, Chloe smiled when she saw Elena coming towards her. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Bringing you some lemonade." Elena declared, coming towards her with a strange tilt to her lips.

"Thanks." Chloe sent the girl a curious look, wondering about the change in topic since she'd really been asking what Elena had been doing at the Salvatore Boarding House. The blonde took deep gulps of the drink and grinned as she closed her eyes with a hum of appreciation. "That's great."

Elena just watched her with curved lips.

A little intrigued by her odd behavior, Chloe eyed Elena, wondering what looked so different. "Did you do something with your hair?"

The brunette's fingers went to her ringlets. "No."

Chloe blinked, reaching forwards to curl her fingers around one of the curled locks. "But it's _curly_."

Elena's lips curved more, showing a flash of teeth as she leaned forwards. "I do not know whether to be annoyed that you have only just realized that, or intrigued that it took a cup of lemonade to get you to finally speak to me." She pursed her lips in a pout, leaning closer. "Usually it does not take this long for a gentleman to speak to me...and I do not usually have to search him out either."

Gentleman? _Him_?

Chloe was about to ask Elena what in the world was _wrong_ with her, when suddenly she caught a glimpse of her own reflection in the glass...and realized that the face staring back at her was that of Thaddeus Sullivan.

Her eyes widened in shock as she realized that she was dreaming a memory, and that meant that the person in front of her wasn't Elena Gilbert.

"_Katherine_."

Katherine giggled, biting down on her lip.

This was the girl who for all intents and purposes was identical to Elena...and yet wasn't...she was a..._vampire_.

Chloe nearly dropped the glass in shock.

Before her was a real life _vampire_. Under the _sun_. But how was that possible? Didn't vampires go _poof_ under direct sunlight? Or was that just a myth the vampires had made up to protect themselves from vampire hunters?

"Thaddeus!" A voice called behind him.

Katherine's flirty smile slipped for a second, revealing a dark sneer.

Chloe turned, seeing Evelyn.

Her hair was dark waves, her skin porcelain, and her height...minute. She was quite..._tiny_...which was ironic considering that Jeremy towered over Chloe. Evelyn's coloring was nearly identical to that of her reincarnation, yet other than that Chloe really couldn't see Jeremy in Evelyn...except when she smiled...or scowled...as she was doing right now to Katherine.

"Miss Pierce, imagine finding you _here_." Evelyn arrived by Chloe's side but kept her sharp eyes on the other female. "You must be lost, neither Stefan nor Damon are anywhere in the vicinity."

Chloe looked between them. Katherine had something with Stefan and Damon? Maybe she had been the one to change them then? It made the most sense now that Chloe stopped and thought about it.

Katherine sneered at Evelyn. "Why Miss Gilbert, I was just bringing some libations for young Mister Sullivan here. He's been working like a _slave_ under this terrible heat and since he has no one to take care of him and make sure he hydrates I took it upon myself to bring him under my wing much like Mister Salvatore has myself."

Evelyn snarled, taking a threatening step towards Katherine. "Do not for one moment believe that I do not see through you and your acts, Katherine Pierce. You have Stefan and Damon. Leave Thaddeus _alone_!"

"Insecurity is a _very_ unappealing characteristic in a woman, Evelyn." Katherine smirked at her before winking at Chloe. "I shall see you later."

Evelyn glared at Katherine as the vampire walked passed them, taking the near empty glass from Chloe, allowing their fingers to linger together before swaying her hips as she left.

Chloe turned, unable to believe that Katherine was a _vampire_. She felt intrigued and fascinated, and wanted to talk to her if only to try and figure out what the truths and cons were when it came to vampires and vampire legends.

Also, why did Katherine look so much like Elena? Could vampires give birth to children?

Hearing a little growl, Chloe turned to Evelyn and blinked in surprise to see the glare directed her way.

"She does not truly have feelings for you," Evelyn glared at Chloe, folding her arms over her chest. "She only is intrigued with you because at least until a moment ago you were the only male in the whole of Mystic Falls who wasn't a victim of her charms."

Chloe had somewhat figured that on her own, but she couldn't help but grin at Evelyn, who just reminded her _so much_ of _Jeremy_ whenever he got into his ridiculous jealousy-induced temper tantrums.

Evelyn's glare turned into a pout as she gazed up at Chloe, surprising the blonde with the realization of how much taller Thaddeus had been compared to Evelyn...or herself.

"From now on, _I_ shall make you lemonade." Evelyn declared. "I forbid you from accepting anything more from that tart."

Unable to keep her laughter at bay, Chloe shook her head.

No matter what era or body the soul inhabited...the soul was the same.

Somehow...she found that comforting.

~"~*~"~

"_Chloe_."

Chloe groaned and swatted blindly at whoever was poking her, before turning and looking up sleepily into the face of Caroline Forbes, one of Elena's closest friends.

"You're _supposed_ to be helping us, _not_ slacking off." Caroline scolded, hands on her hips, trying to look intimidating and yet failing to due to her cute little bright pink, frilly dress.

"I fell asleep?" Chloe groaned, sitting up, hand to her head.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded, most of the scolding tone having left by now. "And considering Mrs. Vernon is _not_ happy right now-I blame either PMS _or_ Menopause-she'll give you detention for _sure_."

Detention was the least of her problems, but Chloe figured it couldn't help her any so she got up and brushed off the back of her pants. "Thanks."

"No problem." Caroline replied, hand going to the necklace she was wearing. "I love the smell this lets off, thanks again for giving me it."

Chloe's gaze went to the pedant hanging around Caroline's neck. "Don't mention it."

After having realized that there were vampires in the world...and investigations proved that the plants growing in the dungeons below the Boarding house were _Vervain_ (which kept one safe from vampire mind-control) Chloe had nabbed some of the plants from the back of the group so Zach wouldn't notice, and had called Lex in for a favor. The next day he'd Fed Ex'd her what she'd needed and she not only had a necklace of her own which had Vervain in it, but she'd given necklaces to Elena, Bonnie and Caroline...and two more masculine ones to Jeremy and Tyler. The necklaces all were vintage beauties, and she was relieved to see that the five wore their necklaces nearly every day...especially Jeremy. She never saw him take his off, which she was relieved for.

"_Chloe_!"

She turned, much like she had in her dream/memory, smiling as she saw Jeremy Gilbert coming towards her, grinning brightly.

There were so many ups and downs when her odd friendship with Jeremy was involved, but since he'd given her his stash some months ago things were slowly heading in a better direction. Withdrawal had been a bitch for the boy, and it'd taken a while to teach him that not every problem and woe should be dulled with alcohol and drugs, and while they'd fought more than she ever had, somehow they'd made it through the worse intact...if not stronger. The Jeremy now wasn't as sullen and overly-dark or _depressing_ as the one she'd met so long ago, instead he was quicker to grin, was slowly starting to raise his grades once more, and he'd taken to drawing once more...something that had Elena and Jenna both begging Chloe to marry Jeremy for.

"Hey." She gave a little wave, meeting him halfway, ignoring Caroline's little gagging sound behind her.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to." Jeremy grinned, thrusting his hand out between them. "It's hot out here so I figured you'd need something to drink."

Chloe's green gaze lowered to the cup of lemonade in his hand and she couldn't help the beaming smile from curving her lips as she looked up at him and accepted the glass. "Thanks."

"It's nothing." He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh _god_ you two are disturbingly cute together." Caroline groaned behind them before storming away, grumbling: "I need a boyfriend!"

Chloe laughed as she watched Caroline storm away, before truning to face Jeremy. "Talking about needing a boyfriend..."

Jeremy went still, eyeing her.

"What do you think the chances are for Matt and Elena to get back together?" She took a sip.

Something close to disappointment crossed his eyes before Jeremy cleared his throat and ran a hand over his head. "I don't know. Good, I guess. It isn't like there's anyone else here who interests her, and she's relieved that he's respected her need to be alone since...since our parents died."

"That's really sweet of him, you know." Chloe informed Jeremy with a small smile as she took another sip of the sweet liquid. "The fact that he can put her feelings and needs before his own and wait for her as just her friend until she's finally emotionally ready to take things further...that's somewhat beautiful. Not a lot of guys would do that."

"Yeah, well, I guess when you know what you really want you can be patient." Jeremy shrugged, shucking his hands into his jeans pockets, gaze lowering. "You want her to know that you're there for her, that she's not alone, and that she can trust and rely on you to be not only her lover whenever the time comes...but her best friend as well."

"That's...so _deep._" Chloe blinked, looking up at him in awe. "I hadn't realized you'd given Matt and Elena's relationship such intense _thought_."

Jeremy sighed as he shook his head at her. "You're such an egghead." And with that he brought his knuckles down on the top of her head playfully.

Laughing as she batted his hand away Chloe danced out of his grasp and twirled on her heels, finishing the last of her drink. She knew what Jeremy had been referring to moments ago but she'd deflected him and his emotions purposely out of pure cowardice. She knew Jeremy had feelings for her, she had feelings for _him_, but Chloe wasn't sure how much of that was remembrance of what their past incarnations had felt for each other. They might remember the fact that they'd loved each other deeply, intensely, and because of that they were considering their deep friendship as actual romance. Chloe had been friends with a boy before, knew how easily it was to get those two emotions mixed up and how it could ruin a wonderful friendship.

She was too scared to lose what she had with Jeremy...refused to allow them to jeopardize it...refused to allow _him_ to jeopardize it...especially since she knew it could never work out between the two of them. There were too many secrets, obstacles between them, especially her and her lies. Sure, she was lying to protect herself, being in the witness protection warranted one or two mistruths...but she knew that when Jeremy found out that she'd been lying to him for so long he was going to be really hurt. He was truthful to a fault with her and expected the same from her...she knew it...wanted to...but there were so many things she kept from him.

And even if somehow they worked things out and all the truths were laid on the table and somehow they were together-she would soon be leaving here. She was only supposed to stay in Mystic Falls until she could testify at Lionel's trial, and once that was over her future would be decided for her by her elders. Most probably she'd be sent to live with uncle Sam and Lois, and they lived in an army base in _California_. California was a long way from Virginia. She didn't believe in long-distance relationships.

So all in all Chloe knew that any romance between her and Jeremy was just as doomed as the one between Evelyn and Thaddeus, so she protected them both, and made sure that that line between friends and lovers was never crossed...no matter how tempted she might slowly be becoming.

"Guys!" Bonnie yelled, coming towards them with a smile. "Elena's looking all over the place for you!"

Jeremy sighed, turning towards his sister's best friend. "What does she want?"

"Well, we _are_ supposed to be helping Mrs. Vernon make the school campus ready for the party." Bonnie replied, hands akimbo, eyebrow raised. "And that means _you two_ are supposed to be _working_, not _flirting_."

"We're not flirting." Chloe felt the need to clarify.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked away.

Bonnie watched him go before turning to Chloe, raising that eyebrow higher. "When are you going to put him out of his misery?"

Chloe gave her her most innocent look.

Bonnie snorted. "Stop it already. The whole oblivious blonde thing doesn't work with you. You're too sharp to pull it off."

Figuring that that was a compliment, Chloe chuckled softly, shaking her head. "Jeremy and I are just friends."

"I call bullshit." Bonnie declared bluntly. "You two have this whole aura of sexual tension around you that its so thick I could cut it with a knife." The dark haired girl sighed as she came closer and placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder. For a second something flashed over her pretty colored eyes before she pulled back.

Chloe had noticed Bonnie do that sometimes, especially when she touched her, and she narrowed her green eyes. "What do you see?"

"Huh?" Bonnie gasped, fanning herself, seeming disoriented. "What did you say?"

"What do you see? When you touch me." The blonde clarified, snorting at Bonnie's innocent act. "And don't play stupid either because like me, you're too smart to pull it off."

Bonnie gulped, lowering her gaze. "Look, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well, I think you might have the ability to see things through touch, especially through human touch." Chloe admitted. "It's why you surround yourself with certain people and yet push away others who seem perfectly fine at first and yet later on prove to be proper bastards." She tilted her head to the side. "Almost every time you touch me you get this distant glaze in your eyes for a couple of seconds, as if you can something we can't, and I want to know what it is."

Bonnie took in a deep breath, fidgeting. "I've only told Elena but I don't think she takes me very seriously-and I don't blame her because for so many years Grams has been telling me and I've always laughed it off, refusing to believe it. But a couple of months before you arrived in Mystic Falls things have started happening with me, as if it's awoken, and now..." She gulped. "I'm a descendant of a long line of witches that can be traced back to Salem, and I'm a witch too."

Chloe looked at the pretty dark girl and then smiled. "That's kind of awesome."

Bonnie blinked. "You're just going to believe me just like that? No disbelief? No asking for proof? No questions?"

"Oh, I have tons of questions, but I figure they'll just make you feel uncomfortable." Chloe admitted, fighting back the need to spit out question after question.

"Elena." Bonnie suddenly announced.

Chloe blinked. "How random was that?"

For a moment Bonnie just looked at her, and then she giggled. "No! I meant, when I touch you, I see Elena."

"You see..._Elena_?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's confusing." Bonnie admitted. "I see her with this _really_ good looking blonde guy who _isn't_ Matt, and they're...kissing...or just together I guess."

Chloe felt a cold chill raise up her spine. "Does he have a little scar up his left eyebrow?"

"How...?" Bonnie's eyes widened. "You know him!"

Bonnie wasn't seeing Elena...she was seeing _Katherine_...and _Thaddeus_!

But-had Thaddeus and Katherine-?

But what about _Evelyn_?

Hadn't _Evelyn_ been Thaddeus' one true love?

Breathing in and out, unable to understand anything, Chloe turned to Bonnie. "I need to tell you something, but I need you to promise that you'll keep it a secret from everyone, _especially_ Elena."

Bonnie frowned but nodded nonetheless. "What is it?"

Taking in a deep breath, unable to believe she was doing this, Chloe cleared her throat. "How much do you know about reincarnation?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Sequel to: Secrets of the Soul...&...Obstacles of the Soul**

Chapter 2/4

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I still am having trouble wrapping my head around the concept that you and Jeremy are reincarnations of Evelyn Gilbert and Thaddeus Sullivan...and yet it also finally explains how you could do in so little time concerning Jeremy what everyone else has been unable to do for _so long_." Bonnie declared later that night after calling Chloe, the blonde lying down on her bed. "You seem to have this _power_ over him, and I've never seen him look at anyone the way he does you. I mean, sure, he had the hots for Vicki Donovan before you can around, but it still isn't the same. That was pure hormones and looking for a way to forget his parents' death. But with you he always seemed to have this _spiritual_ connection, and it makes so much sense now considering that you are souls connected through space and time."

Well, Chloe wouldn't have put it _that way_...

"I've never really sat down and thought about the possibility of reincarnation actually being _possible_, but now that there is a case of it right in front of me the possibilities have opened up." Bonnie seemed very animated, chatting away in a way Chloe had never heard her before. "I'm going to go over to Grams tomorrow and ask her more about it, and maybe she will know something, like a spell or something, that might be able to help in some way."

The blonde cradled the phone between her shoulder and cheek as she painted her toenails. "I need to tell Jeremy I told you..."

"Right. He probably won't be too happy." Bonnie warned her. "He always seems resentful whenever Elena, Caroline or I try to get too close to you. Me knowing this...he'll probably see it as me trying to butt into something that should only be between you too."

"I really should have talked to him before telling you, I admit that," Chloe sighed. "But I don't regret telling you."

"Thank you for trusting me with your secret." Bonnie whispered. "I know it's hard for you to do that. I...I don't think you're used to sharing any bit of yourself."

Chloe lowered her gaze, gazing at her torquise green toenails.

"I know that despite knowing what I know that there's still a lot about you I don't know...I think none of us have been shown the surface of who you really are. You're very closed off when it comes to yourself or your past, and we respect that...though it worries us, sometimes."

Chloe continued to gaze at her toenails. "I'm fine, Bonnie, but thanks for worrying...it's nice having someone worry."

"Worry, I can do." Bonnie promised.

Hearing a noise at her window, Chloe turned towards it and gasped in surprise as the window was pushed upwards. She barely kept from screaming as a male body appeared, pulling itself through the second-story window. "_Jeremy_?" She nearly dropped the phone. "Bonnie, I'll call you later."

"Sure." Bonnie hung up.

"_What_ are you doing?" Chloe dropped the phone and just _looked_ at Jeremy as he pulled himself completely into the room, tumbling to the floor in a clumsy heap on the floor. "And how did you get in through that window? My room's on the _second floor_!"

"I know. But you also have that tree outside your window and there's this little _ledge_ that makes this _way_ too easy." Jeremy grinned at her from the floor, not even trying to get up. "You should really keep your window locked from now on. It's dangerous. Any guy could just climb into your room."

"I think one just did." She tried to glare at him, and yet was unable to stop the tilting of her lips as she shook her head. "What if Zach had heard you?"

"He's not home." Jeremy informed her, finally pulling himself to his feet, kicking off his shoes.

"Then why didn't you just come in through the front door?" Intrigued, she watched him as he threw himself crossways on her bed.

"I've always wanted to try the window." Jeremy admitted sheepishly. "I've been eyeing it and mentally calculating how easy it would be to just climb in like in the movies."

"Like _Scream_?" She raised an eyebrow, purposely bringing up the murderous boyfriend.

"I was thinking something a _little_ more romantic." Jeremy replied easily, turning on his back, legs hanging off the bed, his shirt riding up slightly on his taunt stomach giving her a taunting view of his skin.

She forced her focus away with the show of skin, beginning to paint her fingernails. "I told Bonnie about us."

Jeremy froze before turning on his side once more. "What about us?"

She gulped. "About us being reincarnated."

"_What_?" Jeremy shot up into a sitting position, absolutely _glaring_ at her. "_Why_ would you-?"

"She's a witch, and every time she touches me she keeps seeing Thaddeus." Chloe looked up from her thumb, which was halfway painted. "_Every single time_, Jere. She's a descendant of _witches_, maybe she can do something to help us."

"Help us?" Jeremy frowned, eyes narrowing. "I don't think we need any help. We're doing fine on our own."

Chloe handed him the nail polish and brush, wiggling her fingers.

He gave her an evil look but scooted closer as he began to slowly and clumsily paint her nails for her, messing up yet working intently. "Dammit! This is more work than I thought it would be."

She let her gaze rest on him as he yanked a bit of paper out of the kleenex box and wiped at some excess paint that'd drained onto her skin.

"Why does she keep seeing Thaddeus?" Jeremy finally asked softly, eyes intent on her nails as he worked. "_What_ does she see?"

"She's seen him with someone I think is Elena's and your ancestor because she bares a very remarkable resemblance with your sister." That was the only way she could explain how Katherine looked _identical_ to Elena...vampires _must _be able to give birth to dhampires...and since the bloodline had married and bred with only humans they'd bred the vampire right out of them...that had to be it.

"Really?" Jeremy frowned. "What was her name?"

"Katherine Pierce." Chloe replied truthfully.

"I don't think we ever had any Pierces marry into the family...but then again I've never really paid that much attention to my ancestors before." Jeremy shrugged, so concentrated on her nails that he failed to ask more...until he finished that hand satisfactorily and reached for her other one. "What were you doing with this Katherine Pierce?"

Chloe hesitated, feeling a little queasy and guilty despite that none of this was done by _her_...Thaddeus had been the one...and there...she took in a deep breath. "In one of Bonnie's visions? Kissing her."

Jeremy froze, his whole body going tense, before he raised his narrowed gaze to her face. "Excuse me?"

"According to what Bonnie has been Seeing, Thaddeus and this Katherine possibly had a...thing..." Chloe tried to play it off as nothing and unimportant. "I'm not sure if this was before he got with Evelyn or...after."

"You cheated on me?" Jeremy glared at her, twisting the nail polish's lid closed viciously, leaving the rest of her fingers untouched as the bottle dropped to the bed.

"Possibly." She nodded. "Though to be fair it was _Thaddeus_ and not _me_. I mean, you and I aren't even in a relationship...they were...so if there was any cheating that happened it was _his_ doing not _mine_."

"I can't believe this. You _cheated_ on me." Jeremy shook his head.

"_I_ didn't cheat." Chloe glared at him. "Thaddeus did."

"And with my _ancestor_." Jeremy sent a nasty little look.

"_Possible_ ancestor!" Chloe forgot all about her recently painted toenails and moved so that she was standing on her knees on the bed to give her a little height advantage over the sitting Jeremy, glaring at him. "She could very well not be related to you at all and her resemblance to Elena could be a very big coincidence!"

"And that makes it somehow _better_?" Jeremy snarled as he pressed up on his knees as well, towering over her once more. "After you died I _killed_ myself!"

"You _shouldn't_ have!" She snapped at him. "Only an _idiot_ would think that life ended when someone else died! You were young and beautiful and could have easily married someone else and had a wonderful family! Did you actually think I _wanted_ you to kill yourself?"

In a second Jeremy had reached for her and thrown her back against the bed, straddling her, pinning her hands over her head. "You never _got_ it! You always treated me like a kid! Never thought I was smart enough to-!"

"You _killed_ yourself Evelyn!" Chloe snapped up at him. "You just went and _proved_-!"

"Dammit Thaddeus!" Jeremy snarled down at her, tightening his hold on her wrists painfully. "Stop talking!"

Chloe opened her mouth-.

Jeremy anticipated her speech, muffling her words with his mouth as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her harshly.

Chloe struggled underneath him, trying to buck him off, trying to tear her hands free...it proved impossible.

Jeremy kissed her through her struggles, using the strength of his thighs to keep hers pinned together, the weight of his body grounding her helplessly to the mattress.

Chloe knew that in this sort of situation she should feel terrified but she didn't. She knew that despite his little temper tantrums and outbursts that Jeremy really wouldn't hurt her, would _never_ rape her.

He proved her right as he pulled his lips from hers and sighed, resting his forehead against her, eyes closed tightly. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...I..."

Slipping her wrists out of his loosened grip, Chloe sighed as she placed her hand over his rapidly beating heart before wrapping her arms around him and soothingly caressing his back.

"I would never hurt you, force you." Jeremy whispered, moving so that most of his weight was shouldered by his elbows, eyes opening to stare down pleadingly into hers. "I would _never_-."

"I know." She whispered, rubbing his back slowly, staring up into his eyes. "I'm sorry...for whatever Thaddeus did."

"You're not the one who did it." He whispered, dark gaze lowering to her lips, which were swollen from their rough treatment. He pressed a soft, apologetic kiss to those lips before sighing and closing his eyes, resting his forehead against hers.

Chloe's eyes fluttered closed as well.

They remained like that, neither moving or speaking, the only sound in the room their breathing.

~"~*~"~

Instead of being Thaddeus in her dream, this time Chloe was an invisible observer as Thaddeus Sullivan laughed and clapped his hands to the sound of the music as the whole town got together for a grand celebration in the town square. Everyone was dressed in their fineries enjoying the festivities as a band played lively music and people danced, more than a couple of them quite drunk and not trying to hide it. Thaddeus' gaze often strayed to where young Evelyn danced with one gentleman and another, obvious a favorite belle. Whenever her gaze would search for him he'd look away, pretending to be consumed with one beauty or the other. Evelyn's smile fell a notch each and every time she couldn't find any sort of interest in him.

"Why are you in this corner all by yourself?" Katherine asked, coming towards him, smiling temptingly at him. "Dance with me."

"Is Stefan not enough to entertain you?" Thaddeus kept his gaze on the dancers, clapping his hands. "If so then I am sure Damon will be happy to dance with you."

"Stefan is dancing with Hannah Fell and I do not desire to dance with _Damon_." Katherine placed her hand around his, giving him a little jerk, causing him to finally look down at her. "I wish to dance with _you_."

Thaddeus gazed down at her with wariness. "What games are you playing Miss Pierce?"

"_Katherine_." She pressed, a dark curl falling in her face. "And I just want to _dance_."

Thaddeus sighed. "I suppose one dance will not be too terrible."

"I am sure it will not." She laughed, obviously enjoying the challenge he presented her as she dragged him out onto the dance floor.

From the crowds Chloe watched as Katherine and Thaddeus danced together. Evelyn, Damon and Stefan watched from their own different corners, all three displaying obvious signs of jealousy as Katherine flirted and giggled and batted her eyelashes at Thaddeus, who seemed to appear somewhat tired and unaffected by this until Katherine said something in particular that caused him to blink in surprise before genuinely smiling at her, chuckling his mirth.

As they twirled around, Katherine shot Evelyn a look of smug superiority.

From where she was dancing with George Lockwood, Evelyn nearly tripped on her own feet, shooting the other female a glare of pure loathing, completely ignoring any and all attempts of her dance partner to engage her in conversation.

When the dance ended Thaddeus happily gave Katherine over to Stefan when the other male asked to cut in, and the young immigrant made his way through the crowd to stand next to Giuseppe Salvatore and Harold Forbes, who were deep in conversation.

Chloe made her way towards him and gazed up at her past self, before her gaze went to where Evelyn was now dancing with Thomas Forbes, Harold's son.

Thaddeus watched her.

"If you want to dance with her so badly, why won't you just go up and ask her?" Chloe whispered to herself.

"Because that would only encourage her," Thaddeus surprised her by answering, no one else reacting as if they'd heard them speaking. "And I need her to get over her infatuation on me and fix her sights on someone closer to her age...and social status."

Staring up into the blue eyes of her past self, Chloe blinked, never having been given the opportunity to speak to him before. "But you love her."

"I...admire her." Thaddeus shook his head, this was probably during the beginning when the young immigrant hadn't given much credit to young Evelyn's attentions, sure they were fleeting feelings from a capricious young girl. "She is the most beautiful woman in Mystic Falls, it is _hard_ not to admire her."

"So you think she's prettier than Katherine." Chloe deduced.

"Katherine is beautiful, no doubt, but unlike Evelyn she knows this and is used to using it to her advantage when it comes to men." Thaddeus made a face. "I do not find that an attractive trait in a woman."

"It's probably for the best." Chloe shrugged, gaze going to where Katherine and Evelyn danced close to each other, ignoring the other. "Still..."

Thaddeus tilted his head slightly. "Still what?"

"If you really think that about Katherine...why did Bonnie see you two kissing?" Chloe wanted to know.

"You haven't seen that part then." Thaddeus mumbled to himself, gaze going back to the dancers.

"Of course not, it's why I'm asking." Chloe declared.

Thaddeus just smirked softly. "_Spoilers_."

Her lips parted, realizing this part of her soul was an utter _tease_. He wasn't going to tell her and was going to wait for whenever she finally 'remembered' or 'dreamt' whatever had happened to cause the kiss Bonnie had seen!

"It's not your fault, you know."

Chloe frowned, confused. "Of course it isn't my fault. _You_ kissed her. Not me."

Thaddeus smiled sadly, shaking his head. "It's not your fault that your father died. My fate was to be an orphan and end up here...and as my story couldn't unfold yours had to follow suit."

"You're saying that my father would have died anyway?" Chloe asked her past self, heart clenching.

Thaddeus nodded. "It was your fate. As it was mine."

"Our fate sucks." Chloe whispered, voice choking.

Silently, Thaddeus sighed and reached an arm around her shoulders, giving a little squeeze.

~"~*~"~

Waking up, tears clinging to her eyelashes, Chloe found herself warm and wrapped up in Jeremy's arms from where he'd fallen asleep behind her. She sniffled, wiping at her eyes, thinking about what Thaddeus had told her. Even if she hadn't gotten in this problem with Lionel her father was still destined to die. He could have been run over while crossing the road or had a heart attack from his beloved cheeseburgers or could have gotten sick. One way or another he would have died...because it was his fate. Chloe would never have wanted her father to die in any way, but she wished to god that he would have died any other way but in the explosion aimed to kill _her_. It made her feel terrible, but she wished her father had died any other way...because maybe then she wouldn't feel so _guilty_ still over his death.

Wiping at another few rebellious tears, Chloe turned in Jeremy's sleeping embrace and hid her face in his shirt, seeking the comfort she could only find in him even if he were sleeping.

Just his scent was enough to keep her from sobbing, and slowly, the feel of his heart and the sound of his soft breathing...the warmth of his arms around her...keeping her safe...

...Chloe's eyes fluttered closed and sleep claimed her.

This time she didn't dream.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Sequel to: Secrets of the Soul...&...Obstacles of the Soul**

Chapter 3/4

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So...what do you think I should do about the Matt situation?" Elena asked in the middle of biology, sending Chloe a look. "Should I give him another chance or should I just let this fizzle out into nothing?"

From where she'd been pretending to read her textbook, Chloe looked up at the brunette in shock. "What could have _ever_ given you the erroneous idea that I would make a good relationship counsellor?"

Elena's lips twitched with amusement as she ducked her gaze before raising it once more. "Well, my brother has been flourishing since listening to your advice, so I figured it couldn't hurt to hear some myself."

"Ah...but my advice for Jeremy is 'drugs are bad'...and he still has moments where I have to tie him down and force feed him brownies until his withdrawals and cravings subside." Chloe sighed at the memory of those nights. "When it comes to love though, I'm an utter mess. I mean, the last person I was in love with...let's just say that that didn't end up being a happily ever after situation for either of us."

Elena tilted her head to the side, curious. "What happened?"

Chloe bit her eraser, hesitating. As a way of protecting herself and her past she'd usually side step any talk about her past but for some reason she was feeling nostalgic today and needed to tell someone...even if it was only a tiny bit. "His name was Clark and he was my best friend."

Elena scooted a little closer.

Bonnie and Caroline moved their chairs slightly from the desks in front of them, obviously listening in as well though pretending they weren't.

"He was a farm boy, the 'aw shucks ma'am' kind." She couldn't help the smile from lighting her features as she was lost in the memories of Clark Kent, her first great love as Chloe Sullivan. "We were best friends since I'd moved with my father, and we were inseparable. I forced him to join the school's newspaper just so we could spend more time together, and he did so just to please me."

"You used to be part of the _school newspaper_?" Caroline stopped pretending to not be listening, twirling back in her seat while the teacher was busy droning on and on about something no one was listening to. "Why didn't you say something sooner? Our school newspaper has lost most of its members after last graduation and has kinda been forgotten, which is an utter _shame_! You need to do something about it!"

Chloe's eyes widened. "I don't think-!"

"It's been decided!" Caroline continued on, grinning brightly. "I'll talk to Matthew Fell, the acting Editor, and get him to show you around the place! This is so _perfect_!" And with that she swirled back to the front in time to grin innocently at the professor when he turned to tell her off for whispering in his class.

The professor, having no one to scold, sighed and turned his back to the class once more and started droning on and on about...something...Chloe wasn't really paying attention.

Her?

Work at the school newspaper?

The thought filled her with both terror and excitement.

Wasn't she supposed to be blending in? Not calling any attention to herself?

But not being the 'antisocial girl' anymore...wasn't that blending in anyway?

But hadn't her investigative reporting gotten her into trouble in the first place?

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Chloe turned to see Tyler Lockwood grinning at her.

"I'll give you a personal interview for the school newspaper." He promised with a smug smile. "I _am_ the school's star athlete."

She opened her mouth to declare that his talent must be as large as his ego...when a note was flicked onto her desk. She turned around and glanced around, wondering who'd thrown it, when she noticed Vicki Donovan glaring at her.

Opening the note with some trepidation, she read the writing:

_**Stay away from my man.**_

Snorting, she crushed the note again and threw it behind her in annoyance, rolling her eyes at the girl's fear of her being interested in Tyler.

She wasn't interested in him in the least bit, and the assuming on Vicki's part was annoying.

Suddenly the breath was knocked out of Chloe and her green eyes opened wide as suddenly the scenery blurred around her, the classroom being replaced by another building that might have been there once upon a time in the past, sitting face to face with a human-looking Damon Salvatore.

"I do not want to accuse you, Thaddeus, you are my closest friend, quite like a brother to me." Damon frowned, obviously worried and frustrated, even sounding identical to the man she'd known briefly as Adam Knight. "But I need to ask you what your relationship with Miss Pierce is."

Chloe blinked, a little taken back by the questioning. "Katherine?"

Damon flinched. "You speak of her with such familiarity."

Chloe paused, realizing that once more she was being taken over by a memory, living through it...but this was the first time she was doing so awake, and that frightened her somewhat.

"Are you in a covert dalliance with Miss Pierce?" Damon tried once more. "I need you to tell me the truth, Thaddeus."

Chloe didn't know what to answer since she didn't know the truth to that question either. "Are you?" She watched as Damon blushed and lowered his gaze. "If you _are_, then shouldn't she be the one you consult on this matter?"

Damon gulped as he lowered his gaze. "Miss-_Katherine_-has a playful disposition."

Chloe gazed into those blue eyes and felt her heart hurt as she realized that Damon knew Katherine was an utter tease...and yet he didn't mind because he was so completely, utterly in love with her. "Damon." She reached out and placed her hand on his comfortingly. "If you love her, then you need to talk to her, give her boundaries, and let her know that she cannot play with you or your feelings."

Damon's head rose immediately, his eyes wide with shock. "Chloe?"

"Chloe?"

"_Chloe_!"

Suddenly the scenery and Damon Salvatore blurred away and she was in the classroom once more, Elena Gilbert eyeing her in worry. "_Chloe_. What just happened? You-spaced out."

The whole class were looking at her in confusion and a little creeped.

Bonnie eyed her with worried knowing.

Disoriented, Chloe brought a hand to her forehead. "I'm gonna be sick." She got up and raced out of the room, the professor yelling for her.

She raced through the hallway and barely got to the stall and on her knees before she was vomiting, her breakfast burning as it came back up. She didn't understand why her body was reacting so violently to the memory, or why it'd come to her in the middle of the day, but she didn't have much time to wonder, distressed. Finally though her stomach was empty and she stumbled out of the stall towards a sink, turning on the faucet and splashing the cold water onto her face. She was hot. Very hot.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked from behind her.

Chloe kept her gaze on the running water, splashing more onto her face, finally, slowly, feeling herself get back to normal. "I'm fine."

"You don't look it." Her voice came closer, footsteps against the tile.

"I needed some air." She replied, turning off the faucet and taking in a deep breath, before turning towards Elena, pausing when she realized the hair was in ringlets. "Katherine."

The vampire in the beautiful period dress came closer. "You seem surprised to see me."

Chloe's eyes narrowed, more than a little disturbed that this was happening again, and so soon after it had last time. "What are you doing here?"

Katherine came closer, dress swaying with her movements. "I know who you are."

Chloe just looked at her.

A pout pursed those lips. "I was expecting a bit more of a reaction. From what I know, your family _thrived_ on secrecy."

Chloe's eyes narrowed, confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play _dumb_ with me Thackery Suleman." Katherine came closer, for the first time letting off an air of predatory intent. "I know what happened to cause you to come to this country. I _know_ how it's your fault your whole family is dead, killed by a common enemy."

Chloe's eyes widened in shock.

Thackery Suleman?

_What_?

"You're obviously surprised I have discovered your true name." Katherine seemed pleased. "I have many contacts and you...intrigued me...as did the fact that there were no Thaddeus Sullivan in the manifesto of the ship you claimed to have migrated on...and yet there was a Thackery Suleman...and it was easy connecting the dots after that."

"Was it?" Chloe's voice shook in confusion as she felt light-headed.

"Yes." Katherine nodded, running her fingers seductively up Chloe's shirt. "For Klaus to have personally killed your family...he only saves that special touch for those who have angered him greatly." Something sad flickered in her eyes before she regained that hard glint. "You had to leave your home, your _title_, all back in England. You changed your name, live the life of a _pauper_...all in fear that Klaus will find you and track you down to this town and finish what he started in England."

Klaus?

Who was Klaus?

Had he really killed Thaddeus' family?

Or was it _Thackery_?

Somehow, deep down inside of her...Chloe somehow knew this to be true. Something she'd done as Thackery had caused her family to be massacred by someone _powerful_, just like what had happened in the life she lived now.

"So you see, I have a certain...power...over you." Katherine smirked, obviously quite pleased with herself. "If I want, I have my ways of letting him know you're here. Or maybe I could just tell pretty little Evelyn, it would be enough to end her little infatuation with you." She sneered superiorly. "Either way, I have power over you."

"If you so much as _think_ about doing either I'll tell the whole town that you're a vampire." Chloe surged forwards, feeling an anger and desperation that she knew wasn't fully hers, this was what her past self was feeling as her arms closed tightly around Katherine's shoulders before turning them around and pushing her roughly against the wall. "Given the fact that you have yet to tell him it means I'm not the only one running from Klaus. Would you not only risk death at the hands of the good people of Mystic Falls but also risk that I might tell Klaus about you when he finally found me?"

Her eyes widened in shock before narrowing, pupils expanding unnaturally. "You will not threaten me again. You will do as I say."

"The _hell_ I will." Chloe snorted.

Katherine's eyes widened. "You have Vervain on you."

The blonde's lips tilted in a smile.

The vampire struggled against Chloe's hold, but surprisingly enough for the both of them couldn't break free.

Breathless, Katherine looked up at Chloe, confusion, frustration, fear and a little arousal obvious on her expression. "How-?"

Chloe had _no idea_.

"We can work together." Katherine whispered, not struggling, gazing up seductively into Chloe's eyes. "If we work together we can keep Klaus from ever getting what he wants, and we can escape, free from him. The both of us have been unable to truly escape him, despite changing our names and identities and homes...but if we work together we can _truly_ get him off of our trail."

So Katherine really _was_ hiding from this Klaus guy.

That was...intriguing.

"Why would I work along with you?" Chloe wanted to know, curious. "I could easily expose you to the town and thus make sure that you don't secretly contact Klaus before skipping town."

"Because we obviously have talents that can help in this...and because I can bring another player to the table. Vampires aren't the only supernatural creatures in Mystic Falls."

Chloe frowned, subconsciously tightening her grip on Katherine's shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

Katherine smiled at her. "You need to snap out of it."

"_What_?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Chloe, you need to snap out of it now!" And then suddenly Katherine's face and body rippled before her, blurring and being replaced by Bonnie, whom she had pressed hard against the wall of the bathroom.

Chloe gasped, letting go of Bonnie's shoulders, disoriented. "What-?"

"I came to check on you after you ran out." Bonnie replied, rubbing her shoulders with a wince. "You were staring ahead of you as if you were in a trance like you were in the classroom, and when I tried to talk to you you just grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall...and then I could vaguely see what was going on, though the audio was on the fritz." Bonnie shook her head. "Whatever happened between Thaddeus and Elena's ancestor must have been tense."

"It...was." Chloe wondered how to say this without mentioning the vampire part. She wasn't ready to tell _anyone_ about that. It would make her seem even crazier. Also, her nonchalant acceptance of the existence of vampires would garner questions and she couldn't explain her obsession with the paranormal without finally touching upon how it'd gotten her into trouble and her father killed. She was supposed to be in the Witness Protection Program. She had to help keep herself safe. And while she doubted Bonnie or Jeremy would sell her out to Lionel or his goonies the less they knew the safer they all were. "Apparently my real name wasn't Thaddeus Sullivan but _Thackery Suleman_, and I'm actually from England."

"Wait. What?" Bonnie frowned, hugging herself. "Why did you, he, your past self..." She took in a deep, calming breath, before starting once more. "Why the name change? The lies?"

"He was running from someone named Klaus, and so was Katherine." Chloe responded. "This Klaus person killed my whole family because of something I did, and I think he might have killed Katherine's family too."

"Why would you think that?" Bonnie wanted to know, coming closer.

"Call it a hunch, but when she mentioned Thackery/Thaddeus' family being killed by Klaus as something only done as a special punishment there was something in her eyes for a moment that betrayed she knew about this all too well." Chloe responded.

"Did she say who this Klaus was?" Bonnie made up her face.

"No." Chloe shook her head, before finally noticing Bonnie rubbing her shoulders. "Did I hurt you?"

Bonnie paused a second before sighing. "I think I'll bruise, but other than that I'll live." She smiled a crooked smile. "You're really strong."

Chloe looked down at her hands. "No, I'm really not."

The bell rung, signaling the end of the school day.

"Well, I'm going to drop Elena home and then I'm gonna go to Grams' like I told you would, see if she knows anything that could be useful." Bonnie declared. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Chloe promised, smiling bravely. "Jeremy and I are going this thing tonight so I'll be fine."

"Okay then." Bonnie gave her an encouraging smile. "Talk to you later?"

"Sure." Chloe nodded, watching the pretty dark girl leave the bathroom, before she returned her attention to her reflection and frowned.

Leaning on the sink, eyeing her reflection, Chloe stared into her eyes...the only thing identical to Thaddeus...or Thackery...or whoever the hell she'd once been. The young teenager took in a deep breath, staring at her reflection intently. "Who are you?"

Her reflection never answered.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Sequel to: Secrets of the Soul...&...Obstacles of the Soul**

Chapter 4/4

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The phone rang loudly and annoyingly in the house, and dressed in only a towel, hair wet and sticking to her face, Chloe rushed as she made the trip from her bathroom to it. Zach was out, as he usually was, and she had the sneaking suspicion that she didn't have enough time to get ready before Jeremy decided to just climb into her bedroom again, much less talk to whoever was on the other side of the phone. "Hello? Salvatore Boarding Home. How may I help you?"

There was a pause, and then a click as someone hung up.

She frowned, eyeing the receiver before putting it back down and was about to go back when it rung again.

Annoyed, the blonde picked it up. "Listen, if this is some pervert who gets off on breathing heavily while on the phone with terrified teenaged girls then find someone else to bother because I _will_ find a way to trace this back to you and when I do I'll-!"

"Uh, _no_." An unfamiliar voice cleared itself. "This is, uh, Lucas Luthor."

Chloe's eyes widened in shock, _finally_. "Stef?"

There was a pause, and then a whispered: "_What did you call me?_"

Her eyes widened and she brought her hand to her face, wondering why in the world it'd felt so natural to say that. "Uh, Zach isn't here. He went to see Sheriff Forbes. I'd tell you to call him on his cell except, as you know, for some reason he just _doesn't_ like them." She pulled a wet strand of hair out of her face. "I never got the opportunity to say this to you in person, but thank you for all that you've done to help me. Lex-Mr. Luthor-uh-told me-you know what? Just thank you. I can't mess that one up." She looked up at the ceiling, realizing she was just rambling embarrassingly. "Would you like me to give Zach a message whenever he gets back?"

There was silence, and then Stefan/Lucas cleared his throat. "I was just calling to see how my uncle was doing. I will call him back later."

"Okay then, I'll let him know you called." Chloe nodded although she knew he couldn't see her. "Have a good night, uh, Mr. Luthor." And with that she hung up. "_That_ wasn't awkward at all." She brought her palm to her face and groaned. "Why the hell did I call him _Stef_? He clearly said Lucas Luthor! And even if he'd introduced himself as Stefan Salvator it is still so awkward for me to be calling him in that familiar way! How embarrassing."

Hearing something crash from upstairs, Chloe groaned, realizing Jeremy must have arrived. Now that he knew it was possible to get in through her bedroom window he was never going to use the front door unless Zach was most definitely home, she could already see this. Rolling her eyes in amusement the blonde forgot about her awkward conversation with Lucas Luthor/Stefan Salvatore/Vampire, and hurried to her room, finding Jeremy sitting on her bed, a couple of her magazines spread in front of him.

"Seriously?" He chuckled, picking up one that proudly stated Brad Pitt and Jennifer Anniston were screwing around together behind Angelina's back and planning to adopt some kids of their own.

"It gets boring here." Chloe defended herself, grabbing the magazine from him with a pout, putting it on her night table. "You're early."

"Not that early." He replied, laying down on her bed and picking up the magazine that declared that Madonna was actually an alien who'd come to earth to get us used to her species' oddness, and that Gaga was her daughter.

"You're two hours early." Chloe reminded, hugging her towel to her body tighter. "I'm in a towel. My hair is wet. I'm not even _close_ to being remotely ready."

"I know." He replied, opening up the magazine to a random page and bringing it up to cover his view of her. "Thus the magazine."

"They're _my_ magazines." She pointed out.

"I knew you had them." He countered, turning the page.

Realizing she wasn't going to win this one, Chloe sighed and sent him a quick look before turning her back on the teenaged boy, going to her underwear drawer and digging inside and pulling out a lacy, blood-red pair. With her gaze on the mirror in front of her, she kept an eye on Jeremy as she dropped the towel, the wet material sliding down to rest around her feet. Blushing, she slipped into her underwear and bra, both admiring and a little perturbed when Jeremy didn't even try to sneak a peak. While she probably would have kicked him out if he had, it hurt her female sensibilities due to his lack of effort to spy on her merchandise.

Shaking her head, she bent to pick up her towel and brought it to her head as she rubbed her hair roughly, drying it. Whipping her hair back she straightened and shook her head running her fingers through the messy locks and staring at her reflection in the mirror, making up her face. Her hair was growing longer than she'd ever really had it, and part of her wanted to grab a scissors and chop it back down to the tomboyish style she'd always enjoyed up until now...but then another part of her wondered how much it was of her that liked the shorter hair, and how much of it was Thaddeus's (she was deciding to refer to him as Thaddeus until she had more information on Thackery) preference. That alone made her pause, and consider finally letting her hair grow longer.

Suddenly her reflection blurred, and instead of her own face she saw Thaddeus', as if he were leaning forwards and gazing intently at his own reflection. There were shadows in his eyes, his features pinched, his face pale. It was obvious that he was disturbed by something extremely troubling. He brought his hand to his reflection and took in a deep breath before closing his eyes deeply, bringing his other hand to his chest.

"Mirror mirror on the wall," Katherine's voice was a deep, sultry amused tone. "Who's the fairest of them all?"

He tensed before turning towards her. "What do you want, Katherine? Do you have no sense of propriety?"

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" She teased, dressed in what was obviously her nightgown, her eyes dark and seductive in the dimness of his room. "Or do you want me to use my mouth for more...pleasurable...pastimes?"

Instead of seeming seduced, Thaddeus was obviously annoyed as he glared at her. "I might be your partner in our little scheme, but don't believe that that extends to any other aspect of our lives."

"Ouch." She laughed, sitting down on his bed and leaning back, positioning herself in a way that accentuated her figure in the near transparent frock. "I see the news that Evelyn Gilbert is being courted by Roland Fell has you in a state."

"I assure you that that has nothing to do with my foul mood." Thaddeus nearly snarled, eyes narrowing seemingly dangerously. "Long have I told her that her attentions towards me were fruitless ambitions and for her to set her sights on someone else more fitting."

"And if you weren't worried about Klaus finding you and killing anyone you might love or hold dear?" Katherine was too sly and observant. "Would you have been so standoffish and discouraging to young Miss Gilbert's obvious designs on your person?"

"It matters not what _could_ have been but what _is_." He informed her, frustration obviously mounting. "And if you have come here to my personal quarters to taunt me or something of the sort I beseech you to leave immediately."

"You're too _tense_, Thaddeus." Katherine smirked, laying down on the bed, propped up solely by her elbows, gaze inviting. "Let me help you with that."

"Stefan and Damon not enough to sate your desire?" He sneered.

Katherine shrugged. "They're both wonderful lovers but they...they lack that _roughness_ I need from time to time." She made a face, playing with the strings that kept the front of her gown closed. "Being treated like porcelain is nice, but sometimes I just want to be hurt just a little, and lets face it, neither of them are up to the challenge."

"Get out." Thaddeus growled.

She smiled. "Make me."

"Contrary to what you might believe, Katherine, I have no interest in you." He slowly stalked towards the bed. "I know it must be hard for you to understand since almost every single man in this little town seem to be under your little enchantment, but let me tell you that you are far from the first vampire I have known and I've lost my awe or interest in your kind."

"Believe me, Thaddeus, my charm isn't just in my ability to compel people." She grinned, gazing up at him through her eyelashes. "You should try me."

The tall blonde didn't say anything, only stalked further to the bed, eyes dark as he loomed over the smugly smiling vampire, grabbing her and pulling her closer for a kiss that was harsh and condemning. Katherine moaned into the kiss, happily allowing him to lower her to the bed as she arched in his hold, running her hands through his hair as he kissed her unlike any kiss Chloe had ever witnessed. Hands moved harshly, lips were brutal, his body pinned the vampire to the bed. And then Thaddeus tore his lips from Katherine's, her complaint upon her breath right before he bit down on her neck with his own blunt teeth, surprisingly enough breaking skin with the force behind the bite.

Katherine's eyes flew open in shock as she cried out in pain. She then closed her eyes and grabbed hold of him tighter, bucking under him wantonly, hands going to his trousers nearly desperately.

And yet Thaddeus pulled away and wiped at his bloody mouth. He reached for the vampire and yanked her off of the bed to her feet, and began dragging her towards his door.

"What are you doing?" Katherine snapped, fighting against his hold.

"You said I should try you and so I did." He grabbed the handle of his door and opened it, turning to her. "Now be so kind as to return to the Salvatore's home and back to your own room, or to Damon's or Stefan's." His eyes darkened as he yanked her towards him. "But don't you _ever_ come back here."

Katherine's eyes flashed. "Do you really think that little girl could satisfy you better than I could? Do you _really_ think she's any competition for me?"

Thaddeus' eyes narrowed and he slammed the door before grabbing Katherine and slamming her against it, pinning her there with his own body, eyes dangerous. "Do not even think about it."

"I don't know what you're referring to." Katherine sneered, chin raised, struggling.

He pressed himself harder against her. "I know what you do to those you find competition, Katherine Pierce. The town may not know about your part in Rosalyn Cartwright's death, but do not think that I am as naive as Stefan was concerning what you're capable of when it comes to disposing of competition."

She glared up at him. "Klaus will kill her if he finds you and knows you care for her."

"Damon and Stefan run the same risk." And it irked him but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. "Now leave, I have no desire to see you now."

She pouted.

His eyes narrowed. "If I hear you've gone close to Miss Gilbert, or if anything should befall her, even something as trivial as a _cold_, I will make you wish you'd never been turned."

"_Fine_." Katherine growled. "Keep your silly little girl."

"She's not mine." Thaddeus let Katherine go and took some steps back. "But she has my protection. May that knowledge stay heavily on your mind and keep you from acting impetuously or in any manner that will force me to end our agreement and partnership."

"Ooooh. I'm so scared." She snorted, but there was something in the way she acted that betrayed that she wouldn't do anything against Evelyn. "You're a fool." And with that she grabbed the door and opened it before storming out.

Going towards the doors, closing it, Thaddeus closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know."

Chloe watched him, able to seeing the frustration and sadness in him, and was about to go and rest her hand against his shoulder when she felt an arm around her and suddenly she was swung around, facing a worried Jeremy.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Jeremy looked down at her worriedly. "I was talking to you and you weren't answering and then...it was as if you were in a trance."

Chloe felt her world swirling around her, and she didn't realize she was falling until Jeremy caught her.

"_Chloe_!"

She clung onto him tightly, disoriented. "Did you see it?"

"See what? You nearly fainting? _Yes_!" Jeremy picked her up in his arms, gazing down into her face. "I need to get you to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine." Chloe shook her head, closing her eyes tightly. "You didn't see anything in the mirror?"

"In the mirror?" He turned to look at it in confusion. "What did you see?"

It warmed her that he didn't doubt for a moment that she'd seen something, that it didn't seem to cross his mind that she could be insane. "I kissed her, but it was a punishment, I was angry at her and myself and you and Fell."

"Huh?" Jeremy adjusted her in his arms as he made his way to the bed and laid her down tenderly, covering her body with the sheet as he sat on the edge and looked down at her. "Explain this a little better to me."

She did, explaining it as best as she could without mentioning the world 'vampire', which turned out to be incredibly easy.

"Jesus." Jeremy frowned. "This Katherine sounds like a piece of work. She _killed_ someone?"

"The woman she killed was the fiance of one of the men she was interested in." Chloe didn't know how she knew that detail, she just did. "So Thaddeus warned her off of Evelyn, because he knew that while Katherine wasn't in love with him her wounded pride might make her act out."

"I wonder who this Klaus guy is." Jeremy made a face. "I've gone over some of Jonathan Gilbert's journals but so far I haven't heard any mention of anyone named Klaus. But then again I'm still on his earliest works, when Evelyn was still only a child. I don't want to overlook anything just incase there might be something there."

Chloe nodded. "That's a good idea."

"How are you feeling?" He asked, placing his hand over her forehead. "You're a little warm."

"I'm fine." She sent him a small smile. "I don't think I'll do my hair though. So you'll have to go out with me looking messy."

"No." He shook his head, pressing his hand down on her shoulder and keeping her against the cushion. "I'll order us some pizza and we'll stay in tonight."

"But I promised you we'd go see that movie." Chloe frowned. "And I'm fine! I-."

"_No_." Jeremy shook his head. "There will be other movies. Just lay down and let me take care of you, okay?

"But I'm _fine_." Chloe sat up straighter, hugging the sheet to her chest.

"Let me take care of you dammit." He snapped, gaze on his hands. "I know you pride yourself on not depending on anyone, but for just this once, let me take care of you."

Her heart fluttered at that, and she gulped, reaching out and placing her hand on his clenched one. "Okay. Thank you."

He looked up at her in shock, obviously not having expected her to give in that easily, and he grinned the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen. "So what topping with your pizza? Pineapples?"

She made a face. "Mushrooms."

He made a face. "Half mushrooms and half pineapple then."

She grinned, nodding, leaning, getting more comfortable. "And some Coke. _And_ cinnamon sticks."

"And some of those chicken thingies." Jeremy agreed, grinning brightly as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and dialing the number for the nearest pizza place.

"The buffalo wings?" Chloe made up her face.

"No." Jeremy snorted. "Those boneless chicken things." He then raised his hand for silence as he stood and started ordering as he went towards the window.

Chloe watched him with a soft smile, before ducking her head and telling herself the blush on her face was due to her slight fever.

Shaking her head she slipped out of the bed and headed to her drawers while his back was to her, grabbing an old nightgown and slipping it on over her underwear. She eyed her reflection once more, wondering for a moment if Thaddeus would return, but he didn't, and by the time Jeremy finished ordering their food she was by the dvd player, looking over the dvds she'd accumulated while in Mystic Falls. "So, are we feeling like a classics night?"

"Don't think I'm feeling for black and white tonight." Jeremy replied, sitting next to her on the ground, eyeing the selection before grinning and pulling one out with a grin. "This one."

Chloe snorted in amusement at the cover of DRACULA: DEAD AND LOVING IT!

"Is this a Mel Brooks' night again?" She fingered the cover for HISTORY OF THE WORLD: PART ONE.

"Only as long as we finish the night off with a _real_ classic." Jeremy reached for SPACEBALLS.

She smiled at the happy-little-boy expression on his face. "Thank you."

He looked up at her in confusion. "For what?"

"For being you." She responded, sighing as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

He hesitated before placing an arm around her. "Who else would I be?"

She chuckled softly at that, closing her eyes.

Who else indeed.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
